Crowley's day off
by drade666
Summary: Crowley decides to take a day off from being the king of hell and comes home to find Gabriel in a very interesting position.


_**CROWLEY'S DAY OFF**_

It had been a hard week and Crowley decided he deserved a day off from his stressful job as the king of hell so he went home after only a few hours at the office. Crowley arrived at home to find some of the lights on that wasn't too unusual though ever since Gabriel had started living with him. Crowley shut the door behind him then worked his way upstairs to his and Gabriel's bedroom but stopped when he heard some unusual noises coming from inside. When he opened the door finally he stopped again at what he saw…Gabriel was on his hands and knees on the bed naked with his ass in the air, wings arched and sporting a cock ring around his very hard, dripping dick. Crowley let the scene sink in then raised an eyebrow with interest at the sexy sight he was seeing.

"Well, well, couldn't wait I see" Crowley stated shutting the door behind him

Gabriel jolted in surprise having not expected Crowley home for a few more hours as he turned his head the look on Gabriel's face was more then enough to make Crowley's dick interested. Gabriel's face was flushed a deep red, his sandy blonde hair was sticking to his temples from sweat and he was panting heavily. Gabriel immediately folded his wings around his body a little embarrassed that Crowley had caught him in such an embarrassing position.

"Oh no darling, don't cover up that gorgeous ass of yours" Crowley insisted as he walked behind Gabriel running a hand over his smooth butt cheek then stopped as he discovered why Gabriel was trying to hide from him or rather what.

"Crowley…I…ugh" Gabriel tried to work out an explanation for the situation but couldn't in his current state so he reached for the cock ring to undo it but Crowley slapped his hand away then pinned Gabriel's hands to the bed with his demon mojo.

"My, my Gabriel, so naughty" Crowley cooed as he spread the feathers of Gabriel's wings to get a better look at the item shoved between Gabriel's ass cheeks. It was a black vibrator that Gabriel had obviously used before judging from his position on the bed, he knew exactly how to put it in so as it hit that perfect spot. Crowley ran his hand across the base of the toy causing Gabriel to jolt and moan loudly his wings flaring out once more.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around to satisfy you?" Crowley questioned as he pressed the toy deeper into Gabriel earning him a loud groan.

"Crow…Crowe…ly" Gabriel whimpered as he pressed the toy in further till it bottomed out inside Gabriel.

Gabriel's cock was leaking profusely now but the cock ring was doing its job preventing him from coming until Crowley was good and ready to let him cum. Crowley flipped the switch on the toy's base increasing the vibrations which made Gabriel jolt as his hands balled in the sheets he began to spread his legs instinctively while his wings shook violently. Crowley reached a hand up tugging gently at one of the large appendages till it was low enough for him to sink his fingers into the soft feathers. Crowley stopped momentarily to remove his suit jacket, shirt and tie then he undid his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxers before returning to Gabriel's wings carding his hand through them once more. After a few moments Gabriel's panting became more intense so Crowley returned to the toy still buried inside Gabriel.

"Does it feel good?" Crowley teased running his hand over Gabriel's ass then over the base of the toy

"Ye…ugh…yesss" Gabriel hissed through clenched teeth

"But not as good as when I fuck you right?" Crowley taunted this time as he grabbed the base of the toy pulling it out slightly. Gabriel moaned then bucked backwards his flushed cock bobbing against his stomach.

"Nnnoo…oh…Crowley…ah" Gabriel chocked out as Crowley shoved the toy back inside Gabriel. Crowley started to thrust the toy in and out of Gabriel fucking him with it.

"Do you want me to fuck you Gabriel?" Crowley asked coyly

"Ye…oh…fuck!" Gabriel cursed as Crowley thrust the toy in particularly hard that time

"What was that?" Crowley taunted again still fucking Gabriel with the toy

"YES" Gabriel finally managed to spit out then his head flew backwards with a gasp as Crowley pulled the toy from him in one swift movement. Gabriel's head fell forward between his arms as Crowley lined himself up with Gabriel's entrance then with a quick, hard thrust Crowley was buried balls deep in the archangel. Gabriel was a mess sputtering syllables that could have been a mixture of English and Enochian as Crowley pounded into him, tangling his fingers into Gabriel's wings then when Crowley was getting close he reached around popping the cock ring with out telling Gabriel he was going to do so. Gabriel's orgasm was ripped from him with a scream his wings spreading to full length as Crowley also came shortly after shouting Gabriel's name.

Gabriel couldn't even move he was so exhausted his wings lying behind him as he curled up on the bed like a cat. Crowley smiled warmly at his archangel as he pulled a satin sheet over him snapping his fingers to clean them both up instantly before he too climbed in next to Gabriel. In terms of a day off this was a pretty good one.


End file.
